


Hold On

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get caught in a storrm. Can he help her stay warm?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 28
Kudos: 177





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpixie42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/gifts).



> Happy birthday Pixie!!!!!
> 
> Birthday Smoots!!!!!!!
> 
> NSFW

It started out a perfectly normal sunny day. Inuyasha and Kagome had ventured off from the others as they wanted to go find the shard they sensed nearby while Sango had to retreat to her village to repair her weapon after their most recent battle with a mountain demon. Probably one of the craziest demons Kagome came to see in her time in the feudal era.

Or at least that’s what she claimed.

Inuyasha only too happily pointed out to her every fucking demon they had faced since she had been dragged through the well moments right before they met.

She only rolled her eyes and admitted he was right. Shocking. But in the three years they had traveled together to defeat Naraku and collect the jewel shards, they had both mellowed out. Mostly. He couldn’t allow her to get  _ too _ close. What if she decided to leave when everything was all said and done? Sure, there had been a couple of kisses between them, tears released for each other’s safety, tight and desperate embraces shared, confessions of love proclaimed… but she was only eighteen. Not even. She was close though. Even then though, in his era she was a woman and almost past marrying age but, in hers--she was still considered a child. She still had responsibilities she had to shoulder for her family. 

After they took care of the demon with the shard, she asked to go home since the others were busy. Sighing as they walked back to the village so she could go adhere to said  _ duties _ she had to accomplish for her family, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed. Annoyed that he wanted her so much, yet somehow, yet again, his rotten life didn’t allow him one shred of fucking happiness.

Everyone he loved had died. He had fought his feelings for Kagome since day one. Ok maybe day fifteen. It was not love at first sight, but to be fair, Kikyo fucked that up for him. The only person who he had tried to trust pinned him to a fucking tree for fifty years. It had taken some time for him to realize she wasn’t going to shoot him down while he slept or leave him high and dry. 

Ok, so he was still  _ kinda _ scared of that but, five days in her time? That was a long time to be away from him. He always thought she would wise up and decide to return there for good…

But she always surprised him. Whether it was their first fight against Yura together, him shoving her into the well after one of the more dangerous fights he had with his brother, their first spat about Koga, or even when he was caught telling Kikyo he would protect her under the Sacred Tree, Kagome consistently and always came back. 

Even if it was not always in her best interest. She was too selfless, too caring, too loving-- His ever growing growl from knowing how wonderful the girl next to him was next to must;ve caught her attention since Kagome turned to him expectantly.

“What?” He spat with no venom. 

“Oh, you were sighing. I wasn’t sure if you had something to say,” she hummed, none the wiser of the internal war going through his mind.

“Nah. Just walking sucks.” 

“We can run if you want, I just figured we didn’t need to rush back and we could enjoy the scenery. We had enough drama already in the past day between the mountain demon and the bird youkai; I thought a slower pace would be nice,” she said as she gazed happily at the sky.

“Keh. You and your flower-smelling phrases,” he muttered. He paused sniffing the air and realized a storm was coming. A pretty strong one. Fuck. How had it snuck in on him?? Oh yea, the woman who smelled so strong of cherry blossoms and lavender… God. She was fucking intoxicating. That was the only reason he had agreed to walk. So he could literally get high off her fragrance for as long as seemingly possible. “We’re gonna have to run. Storms comin’.”

“Oh? Well darn,” she cursed. Pfft. He’d said worse in a good mood. “I guess I can’t argue with that; shall we?” She turned and smiled at him. Gods. She was fucking radiant. Literally the most naturally beautiful woman he had ever seen in his fucking life. 

He knelt down in front of her, relishing that he would smell even more of her, and she would smell of his natural musk and pine trees. Any demon out there knew she was his; well except Koga. Stupid bastard. He blatantly ignored the scent mark--only because Kagome obviously wasn’t aware that was what he was doing. Intentionally or not. It wasn’t like she could run as fast as him and the monk running beside him was much less preferable… 

The storm approached quicker than he had expected it would. They were still a good twenty miles from the village. Yea he was fast--but even then he wasn’t gonna make it without being in the rain for awhile. Searching quickly before he felt the first few raindrops hit he found a hut they could make camp at. Even then they were gonna have to be in the rain. Lose-lose. Wonderful.

He held tightly to the bare thighs that were pressed against his hips as he leapt off their current path.

“Inuyasha?” She called.

“We ain’t gonna make it back; I smell a hut not too far from here. Old. Stale. We can make use of it until the rain stops. Hold on,” he replied, trying to make bigger strides as it began to rain harder.

She held on tightly and buried her head into the crook of his neck when it began to rain harder. He knew she was only doing it to deflect the hard pellets that fell from the sky but damn. Goddamn. If it didn’t make a certain part of him a little _ too _ eager and his feet stumble just a hair. 

By the time they reached the hut, they were both soaked. He pushed open the reed mat and set her down panting from exertion. It had been awhile since he ran that fast for that long. But it wasn’t just him he had to watch out for; he had to protect Kagome from demons, humans, half-breeds, dead ex-girlfriends, more demons, herself, and then finally fucking weather. An exhausting job, but one he would happily lay down his life for again and again. He loved her. Not that he ever told her, but he refused to allow her to ever suffer. He would give her the choice she deserved in the end. If she chose him… this time… he’d tell her. Fuck, he’d show her since words never worked for him anyway.

She shivered as she looked around and made her way over to the forgotten logs by the wall to start a fire when he stopped her. She raised a brow in question. “You should change; weak human and all,” he smirked. She rolled her eyes and nodded as she unshouldered her backpack as he went about to start a fire when he heard her growl. Titling his head once embers were created he saw her fling her wet garments from her bag near the fire. She pulled out a rope from window to window and set about to hang up her very wet clothing.

“Nothing dry?” He questioned.

“Nope. Not one thing. My books are ruined too,” she said as she bent down to lay them out so the fire could also dry them out. While she worked, even though the fire was warming her, her body shivered. It was just early spring and the temperatures were still too chilly for her to be running around in wet clothing.

His kosode was mostly dry thanks to the robe of the fire rat he wore. Sighing, he took off his haori and flung it over the line she had cast inside. He stripped off his under shirt and pointedly put it under her nose. She blinked and looked up at him with confusion.

“Wear this. I know it probably stinks and whatever but it’s warm and dry. Ya can’t wear your clothes. You’ll get sick.”

“Yea, yea, weak human and stuff,” she muttered as her face flushed. Her lip snagged its way between her teeth and his dick immediately quaked, begging for it to be in her mouth instead. He needed to settle the fuck down otherwise it was going to be a very  _ very long  _ storm. “Uhm... don’t look,” she said as she turned away from him.

“Keh. Right. Like I’d want to,” he tried lying. He was pretty sure his voice had perked up five octaves higher like he was a fuckin’ teenager again as he blushed, turning away. Not that she noticed. Nope, he could smell the salt from her pooling tears in her eyes thinking he was actually serious. “Hey--I didn’t--”

“It’s fine. No big deal,” she said, rushing as she shed her clothing and quickly adorned his kosode. He turned around when he though it was safe and oh fuck--there was a line of uncovered skin from her neck all the way down to her uncovered sex. “INUYASHA!”

Oh fuck. He was looking wasn’t he? He was looking at her pale skin, her face blushing, her mouth agape, her body slightly wet and glistening from the rain, the small subtle cleavage between her breasts that were barely covered by her kosode, that taunt stomach from all the running and walking, the short black curls that hid the thing he dreamed about tasting the most--

“SIT!!” Oh fuck. His body collided with the floor, breaking the highly erotic dream-like state he had been in. 

“Fuck! Dammit, Kagome!!” 

“Thought you didn’t want to look!” She scoffed half-heartedly. He scented her nervousness--like she didn’t want to hear his asshole line of ‘yea, I didn’t’ or ‘what’s there to look at anyway.’ Damnit.

“Whatever,” he replied, getting up and brushing himself off. Thankfully his instinctual response wasn’t too harsh. He tried not to be irked but fuck--she was just so fucking beautiful. His cock was getting excited and there was literally nowhere for him to relieve himself. Taking a deep breath rather than lashing out because of his misfortune, he sat down across from her as she fiddled with more stuff in her bag. He found himself entranced with her every move. Every sway of his shirt that exposed her arm just a fraction more, sometimes even an extra pull had the shirt gaping, giving him more of a view of her navel.

“Are you listening to me or are you still pouting?” She asked, pulling him from his sinful thoughts.

“Huh?”

She sighed and smiled, “Look, sorry. I just--you caught me off guard when I saw you had turned around and I know you didn’t mean what you said in the way you said it--augh! Anyway, I have some jerky and I can make us ramen so you don’t have to go hunt in this.”

“Uhm… it’s fine. I just--” Should he say he smelled her tears and that’s why he turned around? He only said there wasn’t anything to look at because he was only teasing himself with something he couldn’t ever taste or touch the way he did in his fantasies? Sighing, he grunted and turned his head away from those soul-searching dark brown eyes. Fuck. He was a goner. Standing, he grabbed a bucket and held it outside the door to gather water so she could boil it for dinner as she set about getting everything else ready.

They ate quietly once their food was done and he couldn’t help but notice she was still cold. Her legs were curled up against her body and her arms were pinned to her chest; it wasn’t in the way she was trying to preserve modesty either--not with the little chills and tremors her body would force out to try and warm up.

“Cold?” He asked her. 

“Kinda--this isn’t as thick as your haori is,” she joked.

“Nah, it ain’t. Too bad that’s still pretty soaked though. You should pull up the futon and lay down. It doesn’t sound like the storm is gonna let up anytime soon.”

“Will you uh--” She bit her lip cutting herself off and blushed as she turned and tugged the old bed that was left behind in the hut over to the fire to sit on. 

“Turn around? I guess,” he scoffed.

“N-No. I meant--Will you join me?? I mean--you’re cold, aren’t you??”

He blushed and averted his eyes so that she couldn’t see through him to the truth. It wasn’t that he was cold, but he definitely wanted to touch her to feel alive and on fire. “N-No. But if you’re cold I uh--I can’t let you freeze.”

“Oh I--I don’t want to put you out,” she said as she turned away. Dammit!! 

He grabbed her face this time before she could hide her tears from him, “Will you stop?? Why are you being so sensitive today?”

“I’m not! And jeez--it’s nothing, alright??!”

“It ain’t nothing, stupid! Just spit it out!”

“Ugh! I was just hoping to have a nice day with you! A nice walk, a couple of nice meals and ugh!!! Nothing is going right!”

“Keh, it’s just some rain and my mouth that are the issue. You didn’t do anything wrong. You know I speak before I think and half the time I say stupid shit just to push people away,” he added lowering his hands to her arms and began rubbing them to warm her a little more. 

She sighed and let his touch warm her. It made his heart beat erratically; this woman held so much power over him and she didn’t even know it. “It’s just--” She started but then stopped herself from finishing her sentence. 

“What?” He asked.

“I wanted today to be special,” she murmured. 

"Why? It's just another day," he commented as he situated himself to sit by her on the futon. She curled up into his side and his arm moved around to hold her gently to him. Freaking thing had a mind of its own. 

“No it’s not. I guess you don’t remember.”

“Don’t remember what?”

“Do you know what today is?”

“Uh… a Moon-day?”

“It’s ‘Monday’ and no, not that. Like, did anything happen on this specific day years ago?”

He had to think about it… Without one of those things her people used in her time, it was a little more difficult to keep track of the actual dates. In his era they used seasons, specific weather changes or events to keep track of years…

If he had to take a guess, it was probably around the time when they first met. She’d always told him when they celebrated that anniversary though. Every time she’d always make sure they were at the village and they had a feast.

“Uh--the only thing I can think of is it’s near when we first met,” he admitted as he leaned back onto the arm that hadn’t wrapped around Kagome.

“It is actually,” she confirmed.

“Oh. Sorry we didn’t make it back to have your party,” he said as his ears lowered in shame. It was a special day. The day someone set his heart free. The day someone actually didn’t hate him for being a half-demon. The day someone actually trusted him to save them.

“I uh--I’m actually glad we kinda ended up like this, actually,” she confessed as she pressed her face into his chest so he couldn’t see her flush. But he smelled the rising heat and embarrassment from her. He wanted the red on her cheeks to be from a different emotion… so he pressed on. 

“Why’s that?”

“Well… now that I’m eighteen I uh--I… I have something I wanted to talk to you about. It’s easier now that we’re uhm--you know, alone.”

He felt his heart rate pick up. He wasn’t usually stirred so easily just by her words. But they were giving him hope--they were so...leading. She was eighteen. But--but what if she was trying to leave him? The others already knew? Maybe? Oh fuck. His hopes were seeping away from him as she crawled up onto his lap, startling him further. Her-- _ oh sweet Kami- _ -her supple and lush ass was resting on his thigh as her arms came up to wrap around his neck so they were draped over his shoulders. Their chests were pressed so tightly together and fuck--his dick immediatly grew hard and brushed against her belly. Oh shit. 

“Ka-Kagome,” he stuttered. She had never looked more sensual. The embarrassment he initially scented was dissipating quickly and turning hot. Literally hot. Cinnamon, spicy and--Gods it took all he had to not just thrust and move to make himself more comfortable. Her lustful eyes poured into him in want--in need. Fuck.

“Do you want this, Inuyasha? Do you want… me?” She whispered as her lip dipped back in between her teeth. He whimpered. He fucking whimpered like the dog he was because he wanted so badly to take her--to fuck her. But--no--he needed to use words. Yea--he needed to figure out what changed. Why had she decided to act now? Fuck, why was he a fuckin’ fool??

“I--Fuck--Kagome--” He growled. Trying to gain some sense, trying to find something to ground himself with--preferably not something to grind himself  _ on, _ though the latter seemed to be more achievable. Actually, it was happening unintentionally as the school girl wiggled her bottom against him. His hands flew to her hips to try to steady her as he groaned. “Wait--”

“I don’t want you to talk me out of this,” she panted as her legs adjusted to straddle over his. 

“N-no--Fuck--Can you just--” His own loud grunt cut him off. Her fucking wet heat was pressed against his hardened length and goddamn. All his thoughts were jumbled and nothing made sense--well nothing except the fact that Kagome wanted him. Intensely. Fuck. No. He needed to ask why, why-- _ whyyyyyyy _ was she trying so hard not to talk? She always wanted to talk about everything. Anything. His hands finally locked her hips in place, making her whimper--whether it was from disappointment or the sensation of her lower lips surrounding his cock he wasn’t sure. He was pretty sure he whined as well.

‘Goddamnit--Kagome! What the fuck!”

“Please Inuyasha! I don’t ask for much--”

“Why, Kagome? Just--why now?”

“I’m technically an adult now--and I want this. Even if this isn’t forever, I want this with you. I love you so much, Inuyasha.”

“Kagome,” he sighed as he smelt her anxiety rising. “It’s not that I don’t--I do--you don’t even know. But I don't want to dishonor you. Your family.”

“It’s different in my time, Inuyasha. This is a way to express love between two people. I know we’re technically not together but--and it’s not that I don’t want to be but I know you promised yourself to Kikyo. I know for men in this time, it’s normal to not be inexperienced before marriage,” she added, swallowing uncomfortably. He scoffed at the idea of giving himself to anyone but Kagome. She was the only one he had ever honestly thought about in that way. He never thought of Kikyo in such a manner. She was beautiful but she was something he could never have. He was a half-demon. She was a priestess. It wasn’t until she said anything about living a normal life he even considered looking at her in that way. Even then… what he saw in her was nothing compared to the way he saw Kagome. 

Kagome accepted him for who and what he was. She loved him just as a half-demon. Just as ‘Inuyasha’. 

Her sitting there, straddling is legs, her sex pressed and rubbing so intimately against him--Gods help him. 

“No--I--I can’t take that from you if you don’t plan to stay with me, Kagome,” he confessed. “I’d never let you go. Barely can tolerate the thought now but after--after I’d never leave your side. You’d be stuck with me.”

“Is that a promise?” She asked hopefully as the tears he missed ran down her cheek. His hands caught them as he cupped her face.

“Kagome,” he breathed.

“I don’t want to leave you. Ever. I thought--”

“Wrong,” he growled as he lowered his lips to hers, catching her in a searing kiss.

She whimpered as her hands wove themselves through his thick silver locks and his hips ground against her core hungrily. His hips bucked up as he continued to try and pour his love for her into their kiss. She eagerly accepted it and even allowed herself closer to him, if that was possible. His hands had slid to her shoulders and he held her to him so intensely, afraid he would wake from the dream he was likely in, or that she would change her mind. 

He needed her like air. Everything about her called to him--scent, voice, body, mind, heart… She was anything and everything he needed. He loved her. Kissing her with fervor, as they continued their heated dance was beginning to become too much. Her hot spicy scent was slamming into him like a fucking wall. He wasn’t gonna last. Nope. He was going to die. She was gonna be the death of him. The only reason and cause of death he would ever be okay with.

Pulling away again, she whined and looked at him frightfully until he flipped her so that her back was on the futon and he was hovering over. His hair became a thick silver curtain around them. Nothing in the world mattered. Nothing else would even come close to consuming him, ever. 

He had been close once; the jewel almost took him over. But Kagome slowly overshadowed it, just like everything else. That was her power; she was a beacon that could outshine anything.

Her darkened eyes roamed his body and her hands began to follow the same pattern. They started tracing the nooks, crevices, scars, and dips of his muscles from his neck down to his abs. He gave her the power, submitting to her, to show her how much he adored her. How much she truly meant to him. He only hoped she knew what he was doing. Words escaped him, coherent thought did as well. All he could think about was Kagome.

His lips overtook hers again hastily as he hands settled on his obi to his hakama. One of his hands moved from her shoulder to her breast. Her breath hitched and she moaned into his mouth as she arched her body into his hand. He brushed his kosode from her and pinched the bare nipple before kneading the breast that fit so perfectly in his hand.

Moving down her body, he brushed his lips against her jaw and then laved her neck, licking up the musky hot scent and taste of arousal. God. It tasted better than how he ever thought or fantasized it would. He couldn’t wait to see if her most intimate area even compared to her scent. Probably not. It’d be fifty times better.

His hands parted his kosode on her and she helped pull herself out of it as her hands reached up to stroke his ears as he began nipping and biting her body. Her cries of pleasure kept him going, kept him on his path that his instincts led him down. If she didn’t understand, maybe she would after. She was his. No one else would ever see her like this; no one else would ever gaze upon her body or know what her face contorted in pleasure would look like. That would be his and his alone. 

He suckled on her breast that wasn’t being tortured by his hand. Her voice was raw, and they had only just started. His name was dropping from her bruised lips like a prayer, only egging him on further. With one last flick of his tongue, he proceeded to peck down her stomach to his prize. He settled between her spread legs. She was wrecked. A panting, trembling mess of want and need. If he was younger, he would have come on sight alone. 

“Inu--Yasha--” She said brokenly, her fingers still teasing his ears, making him growl. He looked to her to see if she was going to protest or if she was giving her permission. Her eyes were hazy and fuck--he ate it up. 

He buried his face in between her folds and sniffed. God. Damn. He was pretty sure he died. He had never smelled anything more erotic and heavenly in his life. Ramen included. Running his tongue inside her lips, he gave a teasing lick with a flick of his tongue. Her hips jerked and she wailed as her hands slid from his ears-- _ thank God _ \--to his scalp, grasping his hair tightly. 

He grabbed her waist to steady her as he continued his explorations, learning what she liked, how she tasted, how she felt, and best of fucking all, knowing he was the only one who had and ever would make her keen.

God. Damn. He had to have said that in his mind and possible out loud a thousand times. But. God. Fucking. Damn.

One more teasing caress. One more hot cry from her throat. One more twitch of her walls around his tongue. A mantra of one mores repeated in his head until he finally gave in and swirled his tongue up deeply inside her as one of his hands left her hip and began to pinch the extra sensitive nub that rested inside her glistening wet folds.

Her pussy gripped him tightly, making him groan as his mouth was flooded with her sweet nectar that flowed from her. He drank with vigor, not willing to leave a single drop waste. Her voice hit an octave he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard her use before as she screamed out his name, clutching his head madly and her hips trying to buck beneath his hand. He smelt tears and heard quiet sobs but her hands were gripping him so tightly to where he was, he didn’t think she was in actual pain.

Once she settled, he kissed her inner thighs before nipping it and raising his body to lay beside her until she came back down from her overwhelming orgasm. He exuded a calming and soothing rumble from his chest as he took her in his arms and dropped light kisses on the crown of her hair.

“Inuyasha,” she sighed and she curled up in his hold.

“Ya alright?” He asked, kind of worried.

“Yes, that was--that was so---indescribable,” she said as she nuzzled into his bare chest.

“We don’t have to keep going; we can take this slow if it was too much,” he soothed as he rubbed circles on her back.

“Do you want to stop?” She questioned, suddenly stiff in his arms.

“Only if you do. I’m not trying to rush this, Kagome. I want this; fuck, I want this. I want you. But I will wait if you want to wait.”

“I’ve waited for this for so long, Inuyasha...please?” She asked as she brushed her hand through his bangs. He looked into her eyes and they looked so honest and open. Her scent told him she wasn’t lying and that she was warming back up. Literally.

He barely controlled the desperate moan he made as he dipped down to take her swollen red lips with his again. She bit his lip and thrust her tongue inside his mouth to taste herself and swiped it against his fangs. Fuck. He was fucking melting into a pile of goo the way she so hotly attacked him with her mouth. 

She rolled him over so she was back astride him as she sat up to undo his obi. Panting like a fucking weakling beneath her, he gripped her hips to hold her steady as she shed his hakama. His cock sprang free and he was reminded of the forgotten pain of being so fuckin’ hard when the pressure of his pants was removed. Lifting her hips, she rolled his pants down so that they both were now completely naked. Her hand lightly brushed against his aching member and stroked it. 

The strangled cry he choked out should have embarrassed him. But honestly his own desire spiked when he scented her cinnamon spice of arousal grew. She liked hearing him moan for her? He would try not to hold back as her hands continued to dance and play with his hardened dick and balls. When her head dipped down to lick his tip he nearly lost all of his control. 

God. Fucking. Shit. He almost blew his load with the grazing touch she bestowed upon him. Gripped her hips, he flung her back over so she was under him as he growled. She looked bewildered and startled.

“Sorry. It won’t be much fun if I explode in your mouth though, will it? I’m already at my fucking breaking point, Kagome,” he admitted as he kissed her neck.

“Next time?”

“Absolutely. If that’s what you want,” he sighed.

“I want all of you,” she confessed sweetly.

“Kagome,” he breathed as he spread her legs to lie between. Her thighs hooked around his waist and his tip lined up to her center. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she whined as his dick slowly teased and stretched her opening.

He rested his forehead against his and gripped her hands, interlacing their fingers as he began to press into her. She groaned and whimpered making him go slower, trying not to lose control over himself as his instincts began to wage war with him on taking her hard, fast, and from behind. No. She deserved more. She deserved everything.

Once he was fully seated inside her, his breath was for the most part caught, he kissed her cheeks and eyes before slowly languidly brushing over her mouth. As soon as she began to return his affections, he shifted his hips to move within her.

The feeling of being inside her was beyond bliss. It was greater than any pleasure he had ever had using his hand, of her using her hand, of her wrapping her sweet little mouth around his cock--no--this was his new favorite way to seek completion. 

Her hands gripped his tightly, making him open his eyes that he hadn’t realized he shut in his concentration. He met her gaze and fuck--she was so flushed, her face controted in throes of passion, her eyes begging him to continue--

He kissed her again with renewed fury and desire as he couldn’t stop his hips from slamming into her. Her hands left his and wrapped around his neck, keeping him locked in place as he continued to thrust inside of her. 

She moaned and whined into his mouth, gasping and exhaling but kept him tightly in her grasp. His hands gripped just below her breast, his thumbs teasing her nipples, making her writhe and keen at his touch.

His cock repeated its hard and long strokes inside her ever-wetting core. The slapping of skin, the cries of pleasure, and the sounds of love filled the hut, overpowering the storm that was falling outside around them.

He felt his sac tightening, his member likely dripping pre-cum inside her as he continued his ever growing frantic pace encouraged by her pleas, her hands gripping his hand, her fingers scratching down his back, her hips moving and grinding with his in equal fervor. 

“Ka-Kagome,” he tried to warn.

“Me too!” She wailed as she grew stiff beneath him, making him completely take over. His hand gripped her ass as he pursued what was the best orgasm of his fucking life. His blood was burning from more reasons than one. Fuck. He dropped his lips to her breast as the other snaked between them to toy with her clit once more. Her stiffness doubled and she cried out as her hot dripping core painfully squeezed around him in unrhythmic spasms. 

His release came hard and fast and without anyway for him to warn her as he exploded inside her snatch. He bit down out of reflex on her breast, barely able to control the loud groan that was her name as he pumped his seed inside her. 

Once they both calmed, coming down from their orgasmic high, he unclamped his jaw and soothed the bite mark he left upon her left breast just above her heart. He saw the jagged purple mark and tensed slightly before her hand came to brush his cheek in a soothing manner. 

Looking into her eyes, he saw love. Complete unadulterated love and understanding. She literally glowed with happiness. 

He pulled out of her and flopped on his back beside her as he took her in his hold. She curled up next to his side and he grabbed his kosode that was beneath her and draped it over both of him as he collected her and held her close, shielding her from the chill outside.

“Thank you,” she signed.

“You’re thanking me??”

“Yes… I--I didn’t know you… Well--” She bit her lip, cutting herself off.

He gripped her chin and brought her eyes to look into his. “I love you, Kagome.”

Her tears of happiness were her response as she kissed him, showing him with her own actions how undeniably happy that made her. 

What he loved more than anything was the fact that all his uncertainties, all his doubts, and all his worries were settled. All thanks to the beautiful slumbering priestess who laid beside him, who bared his mark just above where she stored all her love for him.

While it may have stormed outside, keeping them in their makeshift shelter with one bed, it was peaceful and beautiful inside. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always welcomed


End file.
